The present invention relates to an ocular lens material. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ocular lens material which has excellent ultraviolet-ray absorbing power and excellent oxidation inhibiting power at the same time, and can be suitably used for a contact lens, an intraocular lens and an artificial cornea.
Conventionally, from the viewpoint of excellent ultraviolet-ray absorbing power, various benzotriazole ultraviolet-ray absorbing agents have been used for medical materials. Among the medical materials, in particular, an ocular lens needs not only ultraviolet-ray absorbing power but also oxidation inhibiting power at many times because there is a fear that color and mark of the ocular lens are decolorized during chemical disinfection by using hydrogen peroxide. However, because most of these benzotriazole ultraviolet-ray absorbing agents have only ultraviolet-ray absorbing power, these agents cannot satisfy the above needs alone.
From the viewpoint of oxidation inhibiting power, a medical material containing an oxidation inhibitor such as a hindered amine derivative has been disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 69489/1994. However, the oxidation inhibitor has no excellent ultraviolet-ray absorbing power. In addition, in consideration of prevention for decolorizing of color and mark of the ocular lens, oxidation inhibiting power of this oxidation inhibitor is insufficient.
As mentioned above, conventionally, considerably useful ocular lens materials made from a compound which has not only excellent ultraviolet-ray absorbing power but also excellent oxidation inhibiting power have not been provided. Accordingly, development of such materials as above has been expected.
An object of the present invention is to provide an ocular lens material which has excellent ultraviolet-ray absorbing power and excellent oxidation inhibiting power at the same time.
This and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.